shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uka Uka no Mi
Introduction The Uka Uka no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that makes its eater a Hydroplane Human or a Devil Human, allowing its user to repel any water that comes within one centimeter of the user. The epithet "Devil Human" exists because the fruit's abilities are thought to be the embodiment of the sea devil itself. The force as which the water is repelled at depends on the total weight of the water sent at the user. The user is unable to toggle the ability on and off, and they cannot control the force at which water is repelled as there already a set force. Over the course of the series, it has had two eaters: Telos and (). Strengths and Weaknesses The Uka Uka no Mi allows its user to repel any water that comes within one centimeter of the user. This water-repelling forcefield is not like a typical attraction gradient where the force against water will increase as it nears the user. On the contrary, water can be two or three centimeters from the user and not be repelled at all, but as soon as it enters the one-centimeter radius, then the water will be repelled. The speed at which water is repelled at is depends on the weight of the water that is in the user's range. Steam, mist, and small drops will repel off of the user at the speed of sound, larger drops and small splashes will repel at the speed of a bullet, and large splashes will repel at the speed at which a thrown ball can travel. As the weight of the water near the user increases, the speed at which it is repelled slows down up until the weight is equal to that of the user's. Regarding any mass of water that is equal to or greater than the user's own weight, the user will repel themselves off of the water, allowing them to float above it. Another ability that this fruit grants is water separation. By placing a liquid or a solid that contains water in some way or another within a centimeter of the user, they can repel the water out while leaving the solute/dry solid intact. Additionally, as a side ability, the user no longer requires water to survive. Aside from water abilities, the user can repel any "sea energy" that they have both inside and outside of them. This means that they will vomit up any salt water that they have consumed, and they will automatically kill any sealife near them. The two weaknesses to this fruit are that if water is somehow sent towards the user with an force that would bypass the force that the water-repellant ability would apply against that water, then the water will ultimately come in contact with the user. Thus, the enemy can force water into the user's respiratory areas as a method of drowning, or the user can have enough water pressure on top of them. The standard weakness of drowning in water is somewhat nullified as it is impossible for the user to submerge themself into the sea, the exception being through a tunnel or a bubble that escorts them through the water. Another weakness unrelated to water is that fishmen and mermen are unable to consume this fruit because they will lose their sea energy due to this fruit's ability and die.Category:One Piece: Metal Heart Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:YuveYu